Cruel y Despiadado LxN
by VampyKate I
Summary: ¿Cómo odiar y amar algo que considera meramente un arma de guerra contra su ambiciosa Tía? Está claro que para los suyos el poder y la venganza son siempre lo primero. ¿Será que la dulce y risueña Nike Lemecier deba pagar el precio? ¿Un precio que está dispuesto a ofrecer un hombre frívolo como Livius Orvinus? ¿Será que la bella atrapada en el castillo sea capaz de resistirse?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Nike Lemecier miraba fijamente las cucharitas de colores, preguntándose así misma el porqué de su reacción. Demasiado altanera para un niño de esa edad. Se decía, mientras apreciaba cada paquete, que alguno de ellos tendría que gustarle. Lo sabía porque a pesar de su renuencia, la aprehensión de sus ojos no podía engañarle.

− ¿De verdad, y que me dices de estos? Muy bonitos ¿Cierto? – Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras agitaba uno de ellos frente a él.

− ¡No quiero! ¡Mami dile que no quiero! – Gimoteó el pequeño abrazando el regazo de su madre.

Bueno, no era tan difícil ¿Cierto? Ya conocía este tipo de rabietas y no debería asombrarle. Aunque en resumidas cuentas, al fin y al cabo, podría presumir un poco ¿No? Después de todo también era niñera.

La madre desesperada y aparentemente avergonzada trató de dialogar con él.

− Cariño no seas así con ella

− ¡Dije que no quiero!

Y la reprimenda sólo sirvió de incentivo para que comenzara a berrear. Genial.

− ¡Ah! mi amor sólo haz silencio, compórtate y comételo – Suplicó la madre exasperada.

"Si, en verdad necesito que lo hagas" Pensó desairada. La verdad es que no soportaba ver a un niño llorar. Porque lo crean o no ella también era una llorona y ver a otros llorar…bueno, nada que una caja de pañuelos no pudiera arreglar ¿Verdad?

La madre volteó a verla y suspiró en señal de rendición.

Nike continúo sonriéndole y asintió de forma decidida para darse ánimos, y se agacho para estar a su altura.

− Así es, amor. No voy a hacerte daño – Hizo una pausa – ¿Mh? ¿Qué me dices, eh? Los de color verde están muy lindos.

El niño respondió sacándole la lengua y ocultando la cara sobre la falda de su abatida madre.

Ella rio divertida y se acercó un poco más.

− Oye – le llamó suavemente mientras palmeaba su espalda con cariño.

Ian se negó a responder.

− Oye – Canturreó la joven.

Esperó a que se calmara sin embargo al no haber señal de entendimiento alguno finalmente besó el tope de su cabeza sonoramente.

Sorprendido el niño alzó la cabeza rápidamente en su dirección. Sus ojos saltones la observaban desconcertados mientras ella le sacaba la lengua como una niña.

No aguantaba las ganas de reírse de semejante carita. Pero reírse, en un momento como ese, sería como atentar contra su vida. Se veía muy gracioso con los moquitos saliendo de su nariz.

De repente y sin previo aviso el pequeño dio una carcajada limpia mientras levantaba su dedo índice para señalarla burlonamente. Se asustó como si hubiese sido pillada haciendo algo indebido, lo que era absurdo porque no había dicho nada malo…Bien, si sacarle la lengua contaba cómo hacer algo malo, entonces, lo había hecho. Pestañeo dos veces mientras una tierna sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios. El querubín le sonreía con la mirada y entre risas volvió su mirada al frente tomando una de las cucharas dispuesto, finalmente, a atiborrarse de helado.

Para cuando llego al tercer bocado le correspondió con su lengua también.

La madre quedo estupefacta y agradeció la molestia complacida por la atención.

− Eres increíble. Siempre logras que lo haga.

− Claro que no señora Hooker. Lo que Ian necesita es un poco de incentivo, nada más.

No quiso decir cariño porque eso sería…demasiado descortés ¿Cierto?

La señora Hooker que había estado conteniendo la risa, explotó tratando de ahogarla con una mano.

Nike inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, extrañada.

− Disculpa – dijo aun riendo – es que tienes la lengua pintada de azul. Y parece que mi hijo y yo lo notamos hasta ahora.

De inmediato Nike tapó su boca con la mano derecha tratando de disimular y comprobar con una tos seca si salía algo de los caramelos de mora que había estado comiendo hace diez minutos. Y, efectivamente, una mancha azulada y pegajosa quedo adherida a su mano. Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que alguien la podría estar viendo así que sorprendida de su desfachatez ocultó la mano y se limpió con la parte trasera de su pantalón, segura de que no se notaría.

Bien pensado porque el pantalón del uniforme era negro.

− Eres realmente divertida – dijo la señora Hooker con una risita casi maternal.

Inspiró profundamente. ¨ ¡Ten paciencia, hay gente mirándote!¨ se recriminó mentalmente. ¿Maternal? ¿En serio? Sí, como no.

Se cruzó de brazos escondiendo los puños. Se estaba empezando a sentir algo irritada y trataba de encubrir sutilmente su molestia con una sonrisa afectada. En realidad muy poco. No tenía por qué aguantar demasiado frente a personas tan hurañas como ella. Ya llevaba un mes soportándola. Si no le decía todas las verdades a la cara era por tener al niño frente a ella.

– ¿Sabes? – preguntó contrariada – Sé que dijiste que no sacara el tema nuevamente, pero me gustaría que reconsideraras mi propuesta.

Ann se encogió de hombros en un gesto de rebeldía adolescente, tal y como le decía su madrina cada vez que la perseguía con la escoba…

Sí, era una chica muy testaruda y temperamental.

− Ganarías mucho por ello – exclamó ostentosamente con los brazos entrecruzados, arrimando una pierna, envuelta en medias de seda beige, sobre la otra.

Nuevamente se encogió de hombros y esta vez haciendo un mohín mientras fruncía los labios.

− Aunque un poco impertinente – Replicó divertida – ¡Ah! Pero no puedo enojarme con la carita que tienes − rodo los ojos con fingido fastidio

– ¿En serio? – murmuró para sí misma con una incómoda sonrisa. Entrelazó los dedos detrás de su espalda mientras sostenía la bandeja entre ellos bamboleando la pierna izquierda dubitativamente. Inhalo aire y presiono sus labios con hastío sopesando seriamente lo que iba a contestarle – No es lo mío – Contestó con firmeza − Y agradecería que no se hablara ya del tema. Y si le fui impertinente… me disculpo de verdad – Posó una mano en su pecho mientras soltaba el último comentario con ironía.

¿Ya había mencionado su pésimo carácter? Y eso era poco. ¿Creían que no lo había sopesado mucho? Eso era mucho más cortés de lo que en realidad había pensado decirle. ¿Cuántas eran ya? La mil onceava vez que se lo repetía y ella tenía que responder no como una desquiciada ¿No era comprensible en su situación responder así?

La mujer asintió con falso entendimiento algo crispada.

− Comprendo, pero siempre que quieras ya sabes dónde encontrarme – Acordó y antes de probar sus waffles, se sonrió y se volvió hacia ella de nuevo – Pero no creas que eres la única de por aquí ¿Eh? Después de todo no es que seas la única – rió fútilmente – y por donde lo veas siempre habrá quien no tenga reparos en pasarse unos kilos de más.

Ya tenía suficiente experiencia con ella como para sentirse realmente mal por sus comentarios ¨AMISTOSOS¨ hacia las personas gorditas. Sólo Ian parecía ser el único medianamente agradable. Pobre criatura.

− Entendido – Contestó algo ofendida pero sonriente mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto y se retiraba.

Bueno. No había sido un encuentro tan ameno pero al menos cordial. Y con cordial se refería a que tuvo que contener el deseo imperioso de decirle que jamás volviera a molestarla. Y por qué no, de lo que se iba a morir.

¿Modelo para ropa íntima femenina? ¿Con el cuerpo que tenía? ¡Qué ridiculez! No es que tuviera algo en contra de ellas, las personas subidas de peso no eran ni más ni menos hermosas, pero no estaba lo suficientemente loca como para liarse con esa mujer, siguiendo sus órdenes con largas jornadas de trabajo y un contrato ruin, sin cláusulas que defendieran su integridad mental y física. No viviría para saludarle a la cámara de Joan Hooker mientras esta se reía de ella. Después de todo a parte del gran engaño a las modelos que trabajaban en su pequeña agencia no soportaría los abusos verbales de esa infame.

Pasaba gran parte del día molesta cada vez que Joan se prestaba para hacerla enojar con sus dobles raceros. Estaba bien que le ofreciera un empleo más remunerado pero ¿Trabajar con una loca como esa? ¿Tenía que ser tan ofensiva? Ya habían sido cuatro ocasiones en las que se había estado quejando del color de su cabello y el largo de sus uñas. Hacía alusión a que tenía a las personas adecuadas para ¨reestructurarla¨ y convertirla en la modelo perfecta para su catálogo de lencería femenina para ¨MUJERES INMENZAS¨ sus palabras no las suyas ¿Acaso estaba de broma? Y además ¿Qué eran esos contratos fraudulentos de los que había escuchado hablar?

¿Qué cómo lo sabía?

Simple. No era una persona precisamente reservada y siendo más claros sus habilidades de cotilla estaban más que desarrolladas.

Tiffany, su querida vecina de al lado y cómplice de todos los chismes habidos y por haber de sus inquilinos, conocía perfectamente a la señora Hooker. Pues, resultaba que su prima Lauren hacía de secretaria y amante de su esposo Ben, el dueño de ¨Mows¨ la nueva agencia de modelos del centro comercial ¨New Frontier¨.

Tiffany había sido Kara en decir que la mujer estaba enterada de la hazaña y siendo la verdadera dueña del negocio había destituido a su marido para comenzar a arreglar las cosas por sí misma. La mujer tenía familia influyente y no había reparado en prescindir del buen trato hacia sus modelos. Jóvenes que estaban tan desesperadas por pagar sus deudas o por cumplir sus aspiraciones que se sometían a cualquier precio sobre esos contratos. Estaba más que dispuesta a demostrarle a su marido que ella era superior a él. Y puede que no estuviera mal, después de todo el hombre le había sido infiel pero el modo en que estaba manejando su ira y ambición era desmedido. De acuerdo a Lauren su rabia era tal que se ensañaba por criticar y amenazar a todas sus modelos, que en su opinión lo hacía por despecho.

Pero volviendo a lo anterior, la mujer la estaba buscando para un eslogan de mujeres poco seductoras y de aspecto infantil que se transformaban en mujeres fatales con esa marca de lencería.

Sabía muy bien porque la solicitaba mucho. Tenía 24 años y los rasgos infantiles de su rostro aún seguían ahí. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado pero no era muy alta ni esbelta. Era más bien menuda, gordita y poco grácil, hasta parecía una iguana. Una iguana adolescente en plena etapa de crecimiento.

No es que se quejara, no tenía un mal físico sólo que era obvio que carecía de todas las cualidades que se requerían para ser una modelo atrayente y… para que negarlo, sí tenía mal físico y las estrías que tenía en la parte baja de su abdomen eran Karas espectadoras de una vida poco sana.

Pero… ¡Es que amaba tanto los pasteles de chocolate y cualquier cosa que estuviera hecha de harina!

¿Ejercicio? Está bien, eso sí era su culpa. Pero después de tantos empleos de medio tiempo era imposible hacer una simple sentadilla.

Mmm… mejor pensaría en las personas que ofendían a los gorditos. Esos sí que eran todos unos rufianes. No soportaba que personas altivas como ella se le dirigieran como si le estuvieran haciendo un favor con hablarle. Ya tenía la costumbre de reprimirse con su propia familia como para estar aguantando las actitudes de los demás. Sólo quería paz para sí misma. No era difícil pedirlo ¿Verdad? Era una colérica, cierto. Pero le parecía razonable desear paz.

Después de todo ya no tenía a sus padres consigo y haber convivido con sus padrinos no había sido fácil. Si bien los adoraba muchísimo las diferencias de opiniones en algunas cosas los obligaban a confrontarse entre sí. Y entre sí se refería a su hija y ellos. Jamás podría inmiscuirse en una relación familiar que no le pertenecía. Se llevaba bien con ellos. Nunca hubo razón para que los despreciara y no es que no confiara en ellos. Claro que tenía sus libertades con ellos, hasta discutían. Pero siempre lo hacían de cosas triviales que no perjudicaran temas sensibles de la familia y sin embargo, aún en lo trivial, había un muro invisible que no podía cruzar. Un muro que la hacía sentir insegura.

Pero, bueno. Tenía lo que tenía. Y con eso se conformaba. Más que eso, la hacía feliz tener personas con las cuales podía contar cuando fuera necesario y a las que podía considerar una familia. Y habían sido tan amables como para ofrecerle seguir viviendo con ellos después de cumplida la mayoría de edad. Pero amaba su independencia lo suficiente como para incomodarles. Ya la habían acogido durante cinco años y con eso era más que suficiente. Como su ahijada no podía permitirlo. Sopesó en ese entonces y ahora que bastaba con trabajar para ellos.

− Disculpe señorita, ¿podría tomar mi orden?

− Por supuesto

Se reiteró nuevamente a sus tareas tomando órdenes con su libreta, sirviendo café y aperitivos de un sitio a otro, de mesa en mesa, moviéndose con premura y entusiasmo; conversando, saludando, poniéndose al día con algunos viejos compañeros de escuela, riéndose de las travesuras infantiles y admirando las expresiones de afecto entre los enamorados.

¿Ya había mencionado que era toda una romántica?

Si había algo que le gustaba era dar lo mejor de sí misma en su trabajo por más mínimo que fuera. Un trabajo era un trabajo y no había nada deshonroso mientras fuera honesto. Se sentía como en la escuela queriendo ser la número uno en todo aun cuando su condición de disléxica la tachara de imposible para aquellos que esperaban un futuro miserable para ella. Los niños podían llegar a ser muy crueles. Pero ¿Qué creen? lo había logrado. Al menos en los actos socioculturales de su escuela. No había nadie que pudiera tacharla de mala bailarina o pésima en el canto. Y como todo tiene una recompensa, satisfacía las alas de su autoestima con los rostros satisfechos de sus maestros y su fallecido padre; y porque no decir de sí misma. A pesar de todas las burlas de sus compañeros nada podía quitarle ese orgullo. Y… ya leía mejor. Es más era una lectora ávida.

Se pasaba todas las mañanas en el afán de disfrutar su empleo. Con eso le bastaba. No sabía si eso era bueno. Se consideraba bastante conformista y pese a que muchos deseaban verla luchando por algo más grande ella se dejaba llevar más por sus emociones que por la razón. Para ella su vida era perfecta… o casi perfecta.

Su turno matutino estaba por terminar y la idea de esperar el cambio de turno le exasperaba. Metafóricamente hablando por supuesto. No había nada a que temerle. O sí, si tomaba en cuenta que reprimirse no era su fuerte. En cualquier caso sólo reservaba su fuerza de voluntad para ocasiones especiales y la tarde era uno de esos momentos.

Y lo cierto es que la tranquilidad de la mañana no le duraba mucho. Es, decir. El tiempo suele pasar más rápido cuando te diviertes ¿No?

Y así era. Y para colmo el turno de la tarde había llegado treinta minutos antes para relevar.

Dana y Jerry, del turno matutino, eran una pareja fantástica sirviendo café y llevando el control de la caja registradora. Siempre amables e indulgentes con su modo de actuar con los clientes. Y lo mejor…

NO eran parte de la familia.

Y todos saben que las cosas se complican cuando la familia está incluida en el trabajo o ¿no?

Porque era imposible ignorar los gritos estridentes de la señora Nogi una vez que llegaban a sus tímpanos en una resonancia poco agradable.

¿Sonaría despectivo si dijera que sus gritos eran como las bocinas de un auto?

\- ¡Apresúrate y ya deja de jugar con los clientes! ¡Ya llevas más de dos minutos sirviendo ese café! ¡No sé porque estos empleados míos que se supone dejo a cargo de la cafetería no te tienen a raya!

¿Era difícil ver que si los clientes la oían gritar así se espantarían?

¿Y desde la entrada principal? ¿Y que con sus mejillas? Ya sentía que se le iban a reventar de lo rojas que las tenía de la vergüenza.

¿Y qué si Dana y Jerry la dejaban hacer lo que quería? No es que hiciera nada malo aparte de hostigarlos.

Bueno. Está bien. Cualquiera que oyera sus pensamientos la hubiera malentendido. Amaba y respetaba a esa señora como si se tratase de una madre.

Una madre neurótica y exasperante a la que apreciaba.

Pero hay cosas que son simplemente innegables y sus gritos eran uno de ellos… así como su carácter…Su forma de delegar tareas injustamente…echarse a dormir en el trabajo… En fin no es que ella misma no tuviera defectos. Al fin y al cabo ella era la dueña y ella no tenía derecho a quejarse.

Al menos no verbalmente, aún, si su madrina era un poquito más molesta y poco liberal que el resto. Al menos desde su perspectiva.

Sólo pudo abrazar la bandeja sobre su pecho, presionar sus ojos, recobrarse de los gritos y sacudirse de hombros para darse ánimo.

Se dirigió de regreso a la barra después de servir unos sándwiches en la mesa cinco para encontrarse con una ajetreada Sonya Nogi y su prima Betty Rogers. Ambas sirviendo café y atendiendo la caja registradora como unas principiantes. La Sra. Nogi llevaba un mes haciéndolo para aprender un poco más sobre el negocio. Algo bueno si le preguntaban… en cuanto a Betty… sólo la había visto la navidad pasada y no era precisamente entusiasta. La escena ante sus ojos era en verdad caótica por lo que se dispuso a apresurarse más de lo usual. Stella, que usualmente estaba sirviendo el café estaba de baja por su embarazo, por lo que Betty la reemplazaba. Y sólo Dios sabía lo lenta que era. El único milagro ahí era la dueña, ella y tres de las meseras del turno matutino. Bueno, no tanto la dueña. Pero algo es algo. Y por desgracia el resto de ellas eran estudiantes de secundaria más preocupadas por enviar mensajes de texto que por trabajar.

El negocio iba muy bien. No entendía porque la gerente se había empeñado en reemplazar al personal anterior. Bueno, si sabía pero seguía sin comprenderlo. El negocio no iba mal pero suponía que ahorrar nunca estaba de más. En todo caso ¿Qué sabía ella de manejar un negocio?

Pero volviendo al comentario anterior, ¿Estaría mal añadir que gritarle no era bueno para sosegar el ajetreo?

O talvez lo pensaba demasiado. Después de todo era su madrina.

Nike no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque a lo mejor y si tenía razón. Si se analizaba así misma podía llegar a ser realmente fastidiosa y exasperante. Los clientes no se lo decían, es más hasta parecían encantados con ella. Pero no evitaba el hecho de que a lo mejor lo hacían por mera educación.

Siempre la recriminaba por entrometerse. Hasta le había dicho que se consiguiera a alguien para canalizar su energía.

Un comentario realmente odioso. No andaba por la vida buscándose relaciones de una sola noche.

En realidad no le interesaba ninguno de los consejos que la Sra. Nogi recitaba cansinamente buenos o malos. Ese no era malo, ¿pero que esperaba? ¿Acaso quería que enfermara? La clase de salud sexual la había traumatizado de por vida. Y no es que estuviera en contra de ello por cuestiones religiosas. Podría ser virgen pero no una prejuiciosa. Y si iba a tomar ese paso algún día lo haría con un hombre que la amara y la respetara. No con uno interesado en pasarle quien sabe cuántos microbios.

− Nikey…

− Si, ¿Señora Nogi? – contestó mientras colocaba una bandeja vacía sobre el mostrador.

− Pero niña ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes cómo estamos hoy y te tomas el lujo de fraternizar con los clientes aún después de mi advertencia.

− Lo entiendo, de verdad lo siento – respondió rezongando mientras recostaba la cabeza en sus antebrazos sobre la encimera.

− Sí, sé que en verdad lo sientes – dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo

Nike se enderezó de inmediato

− Sabes que te amo de esa manera – Acotó, pese a su actitud, complacida − Y te aseguro que en otro momento no me molestaría – Hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos – tanto. Pero hoy estamos atareados por la ausencia de Stella y estas chicas que acabo de emplear.

– Es verdad. Me disculpo por lo anterior.

– Eso espero – Contesto tomando una taza de la estantería. Nike le dio la espalda y se alejó dos pasos para revisar cuantos pastelillos quedaban en el mostrador mientras susurraba para sí misma:

– ¿Stella? ¿No sucede esto a diario precisamente a partir de las dos de la tarde?

Sonya volvió la vista hacia ella dejando la cafetera al aire mientras servía más café.

– ¿A qué te refieres muchacha?

Los ojos de Nike se abrieron de par en par.

– Nada, no es…nada. Sólo discúlpeme

– Mmh… No creas que no te escuche, niña insolente.

Sus mejillas se pusieron calientes y no se atrevió a darse la vuelta.

Eso le pasaba por sus tendencias impulsivas y previsibles. Tan cierto como que Romeo amaba a Rosalinda y no a Julieta. Y sí, aunque había tardado milenios en leerlo, esa era su humilde opinión.

En fin, quien la entendía. Se molestaba con facilidad. Hablaba de más y sólo para ser justos ella era cien mil veces más molesta que Sonya Nogi.

− Ve a la mesa ocho – ordenó Calmil – Dos frapuccinos de caramelo.

− Enseguida, capitán – se dio la vuelta y exclamó con el saludo de un general.

Sonya Nogi no supo más que reír abiertamente.

Así que, allí estaba ella. Nike Lemecier, en una atestada cafetería de manhattan sosteniendo entre sus manos una bandeja con ambas órdenes. Siempre eficiente y centrada hasta que…

¿Por qué siempre le tocaban clientes difíciles a esa hora?

Verificó la orden y colocó reticente ambos pedidos sobre la mesa que quedaba cerca de la salida con gesto de absoluto fastidio. Porque ¡Por Dios! sólo él sabía que los Lemecier hacían y decían todo lo que pensaban. No fingiría una sonrisa, eso sí que no. Había pensado que sería un día espléndido a pesar de todo. No era el mejor, claro está, pero entretenido. Al menos para ella con la variedad de historias que se desarrollaban a su alrededor con solo observar y hablar con los clientes. Y si retomaba el asunto de la mañana, aunque incómodo, había estado bien. En todo caso, aunque los niños fuesen malcriados y caprichosos podía manejarlos con gusto. Le encantaban mucho. Esperaba tener muchos de ellos en el futuro. ¿Cómo no encantarse con esos querubines?

Por supuesto, obviando todo eso, lo que veía ante sus ojos en ese preciso momento era lo que no le encantaba. Realmente parecía no ser su día.

Definitivamente.

Porque era increíble la desfachatez del hombre al que se veía obligada a servir como mesera en ese momento. Lo que hacía no tenía precedentes, se dijo. ¿Cómo era posible que actuara tan desconsideradamente con su esposa? Porque claro que la conocía, y muy bien de hecho.

Un hombre infiel, mayor y aparte atrevido. No la respetaba ni a ella ni a todas las empleadas de la cafetería. Parecía un acosador. Alguien debía darle una lección. No es que pensara que debía ser ella estrictamente. No, para nada.

Llevaba meses conteniéndose gracias a las intervenciones de Mika, la gerente.

Quien, por razones que la incluían a ella y una fiesta de compromiso, no estaba en ese momento. Pero eso era cosa aparte.

Talvez se había tardado mucho con la esperanza de que solo fuera una jugarreta de su imaginación, pero no. Ya iría en serio. Nadie podría detenerla. Sería ella la que se encargaría. Y que bien que esta vez el susodicho decidió llegar con su esposa.

Puso ambas manos sobre su cintura alzo la barbilla despectivamente y sonriendo audazmente se decidió por no cerrar la boca y limitarse a observar. Y por supuesto que no se acobardaría. Lo haría. Después de todo, la palabra cobardía no estaba en su diccionario.

La joven Nike aunque risueña, inquieta y amigable, era también una entrometida empedernida y siendo que la impulsividad le dominaba más que la razón…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Estaba a punto de cometer un grave error cuando las campanillas del recibidor anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

Curiosa como era y con la tendencia defectuosa de dispersar sus emociones con un automatismo increíble, olvidó por completo el asunto del señor y la señora Otonashi, inundada nuevamente de su brillantez.

Llena de mucha energía casi saltó sobre el recibidor para dar la bienvenida al nuevo cliente.

Pero sólo bastó con ver de quien se trataba para que alguien la tomara de la camisa y la arrastrara hacia el mostrador tras la caja registradora. A duras penas podía vislumbrar a la Señorita Orvinus; rubia, alta y de aspecto felino…

− No lo harás – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Giró sobre sus talones y respondió:

− ¿Por qué no? - gimoteo infantilmente

− Porque eres muy efusiva. Por eso.

− Señora Nogi, de verdad le prometo comportarme.

− Aja, así es. ¿Igual que hace unos minutos? Porque no creas que no sé lo que ibas a hacer.

Nike cerró los ojos y respiro hondo dejando salir un resoplido que levanto un mechón de su cabello castaño oscuro.

Su jefa le alzó una ceja.

Hizo ademán de dar una excusa, pero se detuvo. Sabía que sería inútil. Sólo le quedaba rogar…

O no.

Sí, mejor no.

– Está bien. Usted gana. Me conformaré por ver de lejos.

– Eso espero, eso ESPERO – replicó con énfasis en la última palabra.

No pasaron ni diez segundos desde que la señora Nogi se dio la vuelta cuando Nike saco su libreta y se dispuso a tomar la orden de la señorita Orvinus. Pero cuando hubo reanudado su marcha, Layla ya traía su orden.

Bueno, esperaría…

Lo que sinceramente hablando no era su fuerte.

− Puedo prepararlo y llevarlo yo, ¿Por qué no tomas la orden de ese otro cliente?

Layla, era una chica genial. Tranquila y apacible. Así que no fue difícil.

− No hay problema − respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Teniendo su vía libre Nike se encaminó nuevamente hacia ella.

− Aquí está su té señorita, ¿desea algo más?

− No gracias

Nike se le quedó mirando un poco dubitativa, no sabía qué hacer.

La joven le entornó los ojos mientras fruncía el seño

− ¿Qué?

Abrazó la bandeja y se sentó frente a ella.

− Debo decirle algo importante.

La clienta incomoda por su mirada insistente preguntó nuevamente

− ¿Y que sería eso?

− Aunque nunca hemos hablado, la verdad es que la he notado algo triste últimamente – la cliente se le quedó viendo estupefacta – Por lo que he decidido ayudarle un poco.

− ¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo si se puede saber?

− Le sugiero que termine su novela hay alguien que ansía que así sea.

Indignada la clienta respondió molesta pero con voz suave:

− ¿Acaso me espía o qué?

Nike se inclinó hacia delante hasta quedar frente a frente

− Sólo siga tomando su té – alzó un dedo apuntando hacia afuera − como dije hay alguien que ansía todos los días a que lo termine.

En total confusión la joven apoyó ambas manos en el sofá a punto de irse cuando Nike se levantó rápidamente y agito ambas manos frente a ella.

− ¡No! Por favor no se vaya. Yo ya me iba.

La joven aunque fastidiada por la lunática de su mesera se quedó sentada y lo dejo correr pidiéndole que la atendiera otra lanzando un bufido.

Nike pestañeo tres veces impresionada por un gesto como ese en una señorita tan elegante. Dirigió su mirada hacia el gran ventanal de la cafetería. Sonrió hilarante y regreso a la barra a esperar que su intrusión diera resultado.

Se sentía feliz y temerosa a la vez ¿Se preguntó por qué sentiría temor si estaba más que emocionada? No es que tuviera que ver con la gélida mirada de la Sra. Nogi a sus espaldas ni nada. No señor. No tenía nada que ver.

Al cabo de diez minutos vió a la señorita Orvinus llorar sobre la última página del libro mientras buscaba desesperadamente por todo el salón como si se le hubiera perdido algo. De repente la puerta del recibidor se abrió con fuerza y apareció un hombre bien parecido con una cajita entre las manos. Ella corrió a su lado y el sujeto comenzó a inclinarse frente a ella ante la atenta mirada de los clientes.

− ¿Qué te pareció el detalle?

− Eres un tonto, ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tantas semanas con lo mucho que me cuesta leer un libro?

− Pensé que te gustaría. Ahora no habrá excusas para que no los leas.

La joven golpeó su hombro juguetonamente, cogió la cajita y se puso ella misma el anillo en su mano izquierda mientras le respondía con un sí, acepto.

– Pero aún no te lo he preguntado

– No importa, te lo mereces por grosero.

El joven pagó la cuenta, se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la cafetería aun discutiendo, no sin antes aprovechar el momento y tomarse una fotografía junto al personal de la cafetería como recuerdo de ese día y por supuesto no hizo falta el fuerte abrazo que recibió la señorita Orvinus de parte de Nike.

Finalmente una vez que ambos salieron por la puerta Nike colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas y lanzó un gritito ahogado efusivamente mientras los contemplaba.

– ¡Ah! No cambias – Recriminó la señora Nogi con una mueca entre molesta y feliz colocando una toalla de cocina sobre la cabeza de Nike.

La cafetería Bogetton

Un lugar increíble si le preguntan a cualquier transauté que la haya visitado. Excelente para los amigos, encuentros de parejas o simplemente para leer un libro. Con excelentes aperitivos y un café inigualable. Las mesas de roble con almohadones de terciopelo, sillones de cuero y barras de mármol rojo alicante. Tenía su buena fama. Se consideraba uno de los lugares más agradables y relajantes de la cuadra.

¿Y cómo es que una chica como Nike terminó ahí? Bueno, la pregunta sonaba hasta ofensiva para ella. Es decir, su trabajo en una cafetería podría no ser considerado el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero era feliz ayudando a sus padrinos. No es que tuviese la mente pequeña o algo. Deseaba el empleo para aprender y abrir sus horizontes. Hasta le sonaba algo trillado. Era de aquellas personas imparables, ya entienden de esas que deambulan como gitanos esperando encontrar la felicidad. Su felicidad estaba en cada vuelta de la esquina, o eso es lo que ella creía. Después de todo. Todos la tenían de fantasiosa, un alma libre. Pero lo que realmente quería era aprender del negocio.

Calvin, un vecino extraordinario, y ella tenían conocimientos sobre panadería y pastelería, y ambos invertían en lo que sería una de las mejores panaderías de Manhattan. Eso era soñar en grande, pero no se quejaban mucho por ello. Recibían toda la ayuda de sus padres y la pequeña herencia de Nike. Con orgullo podrían decir que habían alcanzado muchos de sus objetivos. Y no vivía mal. No tenían el local ni nada fijo con que comenzar. Pero las ventas por encargo eran magníficas. Después de todo con algo debía iniciar ¿No?

Vivía en un pequeño apartamento de Murray Hills. ¿Lindo no? Un bello parque saludándole desde la ventana. El viento tocando su rostro y el bello beso del sol por las mañanas.

Consideraba que en su vida nada podía salir mal si se mantenía optimista. Hacer lo que quisiera todo el tiempo y disfrutar cada día como el último. Eso es lo que su fallecida madre le había deseado cuando tenía siete años.

Y aparte, tenía a Mikia. Otra de las razones por la que le gustaba trabajar ahí. La hija de los Nogi, a quien consideraba una amiga. Bueno, al menos antes.

Antes de conocerlos su única familia habían sido su madre y su padre. Desgraciadamente el cáncer se había llevado a su madre a la temprana edad de siete años quedando sola con su padre. Triste por la pérdida de su esposa hizo todo lo posible por darle una infancia feliz. Y lo había logrado. De él lo había aprendido todo a través sus viejas historias, ficticias o no, sobre marinos y soldados, princesas y príncipes, dragones y unicornios. Le hacía ver que eran un equipo. Solía decirle: ¨Si fuese a morir desearía que mis compañeros fueran felices por mí, nada me traería más satisfacción que en mi lecho de muerte todos sonrieran y brindaran con una buena cerveza mí partida. Seguro que iría a un lugar mejor. Pobres diablos¨ y luego reía abiertamente. Para ese momento ella tenía catorce años y comprendía muy bien a su padre. Así como era, su padre había sido un hombre de principios y católico empedernido. ¨Es de risa¨ pensó mientras se dirigía a las bodegas. ¨Está bien, no tan devoto. Pero lo cierto es que asistía a misa cuando podía o lo necesitaba¨

Por alguna razón hoy lo recordaba más que nunca, tal vez fuese por su encuentro con la señora Hooker. El también solía decirle que debía ser modelo... en fin un padre siempre ve a sus hijos como lo más hermoso.

Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una escalera, recordando lo mucho que le decía que viviera feliz por él.

¨Aunque amo a mi padre, no creo que él hubiese cumplido con lo que tanto predicaba. Sus salidas nocturnas todos los fines de semana, ahogándose bajo el alcohol, las mujeres… mostraba Karamente que su lealtad hacia mamá eran sólo palabras¨ caviló nuevamente ¨Él la amaba y estoy segura que a mí también, y por qué la amaba demasiado decidió vivir lo más que pudo por mi¨

En ese entonces él no era feliz por más que le sonriera, ni siquiera con ella a su lado. Así que trató arduamente en enfrentar la vida con sonrisas para él. Después de todo él amaba sus sonrisas, al menos era lo que le decía todo el tiempo ¨Sonríe Nike, sonríe¨. Su trato siempre fue dulce y paciente con ella. Paciente porque era el único que soportaba con una sonrisa su torpeza y estupidez. Siempre estaba ese afán de hacerla sentir orgullosa de sí misma. Pero aunque tonta y algo distraída sabía bien que no era tan atractiva ni siquiera de niña. Aunque confiaba en que no era fea tampoco creía merecer tanto halago. Es más se afrentaba de los hoyuelos. ¡Vaya! como odiaba esa mejilla izquierda. Pero ¿A qué padre no le gustaba presumir de su hija? Más que cualidad lo veía como defecto. ¿Porque no se daban cuenta que era algo involuntario? Y lo consideraba todo menos que una virtud porque el mundo podría estarse derrumbando y ella sonreiría igual. Se reía con muchísima facilidad y a veces le suscitaba a malos entendidos con la gente.

A veces meditaba si en algún momento de su desarrollo había perdido la cabeza. Sus excompañeras de secundaria decían que una persona como ella era perfecta para protagonizar una novela de terror. Es decir, ¿Acaso pretendían decir que era una maniática?

Sólo podía decir en su defensa que eran muy escandalosas y algo frívolas.

Pero es verdad que les preocupaba un poco su forma de minimizar las cosas. Les asustaba la forma tan despreocupada e impulsiva, casi maníaca, de discutir con extraños cuando y siempre que quería. Pero ¿Que tenía de malo confiar en la gente? o ¿Tener fe en la gente? Mikia, la más aprehensiva de todas, le llamaba la atención todo el tiempo por ser ingenua. ¿No era hiriente que una amiga le dijera que tenía algún déficit de atención o algo? ¿Y que con eso de la ingenuidad? No se consideraba una ingenua.

Tal como lo pensaba, así era de grosera.

− ¡Oye, Ann!

− …

− ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

De repente sintió un golpe fuerte sobre su espalda baja justo cuando tomaba una de las cajas de la estantería. Sopesó el contenido de la caja entre los brazos perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo finalmente.

Que de bien era que al menos la caída fuera desde una corta altura y nada se hubiera roto.

− ¡Ouch! – gimió masajeando la parte baja de su espalda – Sabes que soy sensible ahí. Oye ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¿Qué te sucede? Casi tiras 200 $ en jalea de arándanos.

De hecho ya lo sabía.

En realidad se había tardado mucho.

Mikia rodo sus ojos.

\- Es que no escuchas, por eso. Y no es mi dinero – Dijo autoritariamente con ambas manos descansando sobre sus caderas.

Nike no había notado que su amiga llevaba el mismo aspecto desdichado, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas secas y el lápiz negro corrido. Y por el modo en que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras se apoyaba en el dintel de la puerta, podía deducir que estaba borracha.

− ¿Qué te sucede? – Hizo ademan de levantarse, con el deseo imperioso de abrazarla, pero recordando lo que había hecho, la culpabilidad se lo impidió.

− ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar? Es increíble lo impulsiva, desvergonzada y despreocupada que eres – Recriminó hipando.

Observó su vestimenta con más detalle.

Aún conservaba el vestido celeste de hace dos días y el cabello rubio suelto en lo que antes había sido un moño elegante y fresco.

Cohibida por su repentina visita y la ira de sus ojos recordó el favor que le había pedido el Sr. Nogi en lo que en su momento había considerado casi aceptable. Un favor del que se arrepentiría toda la vida. De creer que terminaría de esa forma tan exalta no habría habido forma posible de que ella lo hubiera consentido, pero estaba claro que su estupidez, una vez más, le había jugado una mala pasada. Una persona tan densa como ella necesitaba que le explicaran todo en detalle, pero confiaba tanto en el juicio del señor Nogi que, aunque una parte de sí pensara que no era lo correcto, al fin y al cabo él era su padrino y la persona que le brindó todo su apoyo cuando más lo necesitó, además no pensaba dejar que su amiga perdiera todo por lo que había luchado. Porque aquel que era su padre tenía mejores planes para ella. Pero la tensión la dominó tanto que su método de actuación no fue el más sutil. ¿Pero que más se esperaba de ella? Era tan lábil y transparente que no encontró la mejor forma de calmar sus nervios como para enfrentarse al novio y parar la farsa de una vez. Jamás volvería a mezclar vodka con chocolate, aparte de lanzar un montón de disparates sobre una mesa, borracha y desaliñada, vomitar frente a todos tampoco había sido lindo.

− ¿Sabes que la vida no es una película rosa, verdad? Con sólo verte puedo ver el letrero de envidia colgado desde tu frente.

A veces Mikia podía ser lo suficientemente hiriente, colérica e insensible como para llenar una habitación completa. ¿Pero acaso podía refutar cuando la víctima en realidad era ella y no sí misma? No si era su amiga. Y dudaba mucho que hasta el momento lo fueran.

Respiró hondo y rehuyó su mirada. Ya sabía de qué venía esto.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? − preguntó indiferente mientras se levantaba y sacaba otra de las cajas, esta vez sin usar la escalera. Por más que quisiera mantenerse firme ante la inminente pérdida de su amiga, por lo que había hecho, lo cierto es que le era imposible ignorarla. Y dado que tenía un mal genio la fachada de inmutabilidad que pretendía mostrar comenzaría a fallarle. ¿Era tan difícil hacerse la mala incluso siendo una? ¡Dios! ¡Era igual de transparente que su padre! Sólo esperaba que Mikia lanzara la bomba pronto antes de que se diera cuenta su pobre esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

O ya lo hacía. Porque era obvio para cualquiera que sus piernas apenas la sostenían.

Genial.

− ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de armar un alboroto sólo por querer probar tus tontas ideas románticas sobre los demás? ¿Tan desesperada estas? Y no metas a mi madre en esto, porque he visto que es cómplice tuya ¿Es que no lo sabes? ¿No te han dado las nuevas? Al parecer ahora eres su hija

− Creo que exageras – las lágrimas comenzaron a lamer su rostro. Trató de ocultar su rostro bajo la cortina de su cabello mientras se las enjugaba tan pronto como salían mientras subía nuevamente por la escalera para bajar otra caja de jalea.

− ¿Qué? ¿La bebe ya va a llorar? – Dijo burlonamente soltando una carcajada lastimera – ¿Por qué no corres tras sus brazos? Sé que se confabularon las dos. No eres capaz de cerrar esa boca despreciable. Por qué sabes que le arruinas la vida a los otros con tu imprudencia ¿verdad? No sé si es que te gusta mi prometido o que no soportas no tener a todos los hombres detrás de ti.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente tratando de no derribar las cortinas de lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

− Ya, Mikia de veras, estas cruzando la línea

− No cruzo ninguna ridícula línea. Te hablo con la verdad. ¿No es lo que te gusta hacer a diario? Rompe compromisos y metomentodo con esa sonrisita falsa – Asintió histéricamente – Si, falsa. Eso es lo que eres. Haces creer a todos con esa cara de idiota de que eres un ángel de Dios. ¿Pero sabes qué? No te va a durar esa facha de gorda inocente y virgen.

Nike respiro hondo antes de bajar de las escaleras con lentitud aún oculta tras su cabello.

− Por favor, sólo quería ayudarte – Susurró lastimera − Si hablaras con tu padre talvez él podría…

− ¿Ayudarme? ¿Hablar con mi padre? ¿Ahora quieres meterlo a él? Arruinaste lo que pudo ser…

Gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos corriendo sobre su piel pálida.

\- En serio lo… - balbuceó sin darle cara.

\- ¡No! Ya cállate. Esto ya va en serio. Fui tu amiga, pero ya es demasiado. Buena o mala intención no tendrías que haberte metido. Perdí a Garrick y todo por tus celos

− Pero es que yo sólo… − respondió con la voz quebrada. Su voz apenas audible − Desee que no sufrieras por él. Tú no me creías así que tuve que hacerlo. Te juro que no tengo nada que ver con él. Sólo quería que supieras la clase de hombre que es.

Para su buena causa, el almacén estaba lejos de la cocina principal. Nadie las escucharía.

Oh no, este conflicto era demasiado para ella. ¿Por qué tenía que deprimirse tanto cuando la gente se enojaba con ella? Los sollozos salían de su pecho sin poder evadirlos. Parecía toda una niñita. Y Mikia sabía lo sensible que era.

Sabía exactamente que todo eso le dolería. Y con mucha razón.

− Pararte sobre una mesa completamente inconsciente por la exorbitante cantidad de chocolate que comiste mesclada con alcohol no fue precisamente lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por mí. No sólo me humillaste frente a Garrick sino frente a todos los invitados. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera mencionar los nombres de sus amantes?

Finalmente dio la cara. Al final por más que lo deseara no podría traicionar al Señor Nogi, diciéndole que él le había pedido que delatara al verdadero Garrick. El Garrick que la engañaba y que no era competencia para el señor Miles, CEO, con el que Mikia tuvo que toparse y por desgracia de rechazar en un bar. Y como casi todos los ricos el hombre no descansaría hasta casarse con ella por burlarse de él. Es decir ¿Qué es un poco de margarita en una camisa? Como decía antes. Amaba a los Nogi pero no era extraño para ella ni para Mikia y su madre que Charles Nogi era un hombre afable pero controlador.

Nike trató de decírselo días antes para no tener que hacer lo que hizo. Pero dada la ayuda de sus padrinos en los últimos cinco años no podía negarles nada, incluso si eso significaba abrirle los ojos a Mikia de la manera más vil y cruel.

Pero lo que en realidad deseaba y no podía contarle era que si se atrevía a decir una sola palabra sobre Miles entonces Mikia se quedaría sin herencia y ESO si era algo que no se podía permitir. Confiaba plenamente en que ella saldría de esto. Era muy fuerte y decidida, y seguro que al final no la obligarían. El padre de Mikia le había jurado que sólo actuaba como padre receloso y que buscaba lo mejor para su hija, le había prometido que sólo saldría con él y que el destino decidiría que pasaría después. Por eso no le preocupaba tanto.

− Hace dos días traté de comprenderte. Pero sé que si lo hago seré cómplice de tus errores. Si no te he despedido es por papá.

− Mikia… yo no soy así, lo sabes.

− No, no lo sé. Sólo sé que me tienes cansada. Tú y tu cabezonería. No podrías ser más sutil.

− Pero es que él…

− No me importa si él te coquetea o sale con otra mujer, o si coquetea con todas las de la cafetería. Y no me refiero sólo a Garrick y a mí. Porque parece ser que no soy la única que sufre. Te metes en todo ¡Es que no te pesa en la conciencia el daño que puedes provocar! Por eso es que no tienes amigos.

\- Peee…

Nike comenzó a hipar haciéndosele imposible hablar

Mikia se quedó con la boca abierta y luego sonrió con los labios tensos

Respiro hondo, pero aún se veía impaciente.

− Vete, no quiero seguir discutiendo. No soporto que te involucres conmigo ni mucho menos con los clientes. Al final solo me provocas molestias con esa actitud de blanca paloma – Sonrió burlona

Más lágrimas se vertieron en su rostro sin parar así que se quitó el delantal, mientras respiraba agitadamente al borde de la histeria Y tratando de evadir el contacto visual salió del almacén sólo para toparse con Sonya. La observó detenidamente y apunto con la cabeza la salida. Bien, podía irse temprano ese día. Se volteó en dirección a Mikia sólo para verla caer al suelo hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos mientras la Señora Nogi le daba palmaditas en la espalda y marcaba en el celular. Quiso tragar saliva pero le fue imposible con el nudo en la garganta. Colgó el delantal en el armario del corredor para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la cafetería.

Salió prácticamente corriendo.

¿Mejor amiga? No lo creía, ya no más. No por su actitud sino por la suya misma. No se trataba únicamente de lo que había hecho sino porque parecía ser que Mikia tenía otra idea sobre ella y por la forma con la que la describió no era para nada agradable ni amistosa aún si se lo merecía.

O talvez tenía razón.

Probablemente la tenía. ¿Qué amiga merecería su perdón si lo que había hecho era romper su relación?

Caminó bajo los últimos rayos de sol en dirección a su casa. No llamaría a un taxi. Necesitaba refrescarse, despejar su mente y recobrarse del incidente porque la verdad, es que no quería oír a un taxista preguntándole que le pasaba teniendo el aspecto de un perro mojado o arrollado. Después de todo no quedaba tan lejos. Dos horas caminando no era mucho. ¿Cierto? Mh, Ya lo sabía. Pero al menos ganaba tiempo suficiente para calmarse.

Trató de mentalizarse de que en realidad no era la gran cosa. Después de todo no era la primera vez que discutían por su comportamiento entusiasta. En todo caso que los Nogi hayan sido amigos de su padre no quería decir que su hija tuviese que serlo ¿Qué son cinco años de amistad? Había llegado a decirles a todos que eran mejores amigas, con todas sus letras ¨de toda la vida¨. Pero qué más daba, era así como se sentía en su mente poco realista.

Mikia Nogi había estado llevando sus estudios superiores en la Universidad de Columbia. Hacía poco había vuelto. Por desgracia aún no había encontrado una bacante. Pero con lo inteligente que era dudaba que no lo consiguiera. Trataba de animarle para que no se rindiera cada vez que llegaba al límite de sus fuerzas; Decaía y se refugiaba llorando tras los basureros de la parte trasera de la cafetería. Siendo como era ella, le importaba mucho más su independencia que el resguardo de sus padres, dado que en realidad no debía preocuparse por el dinero.

Admiraba mucho eso de ella.

Puede que hasta sonara como una total codiciosa. Su forma de vida dependía de lo que otros pudieran lograr. Y si, puede que así lo fuera siempre.

Era más fuerte que ella el deseo imperioso de ser necesitada. Si eso era ser codicioso, entonces lo era. Al fin y al cabo era como una forma de vida. Su mente se ensimismaba cuando estaba sola y eso era lo que más detestaba. ¡Dios bendiga el internet! Porque en la soledad de su apartamento lo único que le quedaba por hacer era encender la TV, chatear con miles de personas y pretender que alguien estaba en casa viendo la televisión. La soledad era aterradora para un persona tan social como ella.

Entonces, debía replantearse el ¿Qué hacía consigo misma? ¿Por qué buscaba amigos? Otra vez sonaría arrogante pero temía que le gustaran mucho las personas como para dejarlas ir o hundirse. Con eso en mente jamás le había interesado salir con alguien. Sólo quería observar, conocer y ser el apoyo de alguien, nada más.

¿Sería entonces el momento de visitar a un psiquiatra?

Si era sincera consigo misma debía confesar que para ello no había remedio. Veía a todos los que se acercaban a ella como familia. Seguro que era una solitaria total como para ir detrás de los otros. Se metía demasiado con ellos emocionalmente. Era una total egoísta.

Bueno, ya había aceptado que era un caso perdido.

Oh, y ¿adivinen qué? Sus lágrimas desaparecieron. Excelente, ya estaba de buen humor de nuevo. Mañana se disculparía con Mikia.

Era su mejor amiga al fin y al cabo.

Pelear era natural.

Decidió que le llevaría helado de chocolate mañana y se le pondría de rodillas.

Y si, su mente era así de simple y estrecha. Que va, no es que pensara mucho las cosas. Después de todo tendría que haber algo que pudiera hacer para volver con Mikia.

Se abrazó a sí misma para aminorar el frío de la noche y como una forma de darse apoyo.

Entre tanta suma de ideas olvidó que se dirigía hacia casa. Dios sea, el que haya sobrevivido sin ser atropellada por algún auto.

Caminando hacia la última cuadra, frente a los apartamentos, vislumbró la sombra de un niño detrás de un poste de luz. ″ ¿Hm? Me pregunto qué hará un niño tan pequeño a estas horas "pensó preocupada

Revisó su reloj y eran exactamente las seis de la noche. ″Sip, definitivamente tarde para un pequeño"

El niño salió bruscamente de un solo salto con una pelota roja en sus manos. Se dirigió a él lentamente con las manos sobre sus rodillas. ″ ¿Lo habrán abandonado? "

− Oye, cariño ¿qué sucede? ¿Te ha dejado alguien aquí? – Preguntó suavemente mientras se agachaba hasta quedar en cuclillas – ¿Qué edad tienes?

Él no respondió, pero bueno, era de esperarse. Se enfrentaba a una desconocida. ″ ¿O será mudo? si ese es el caso…"

Comenzó a divagar en voz alta viendo hacia el cielo como si fuese a darle alguna respuesta. Pensó en hacer uso del lenguaje de señas que uno de los del asilo le había enseñado (Si, se encargaba de hacer la limpieza en un asilo los domingos. Más que por necesitar el dinero no le gustaba estar sola y hablar con personas de esas edades era seguro que habría muchas historias que pudiesen contarle) pero… ″ ¿Sería oportuno hacerlo o se sentirá ofendido?" Pensó – Mmm… ¿Sería bueno que le llevara a un hospital? ¿O a la estación de policía? – se dijo mirándolo mientras fruncía el ceño y ladeaba la cabeza tocándose la sien con el índice. Ah, ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza ante tal dilema y sumándole sus problemas con Mikia…

– Pero ya es muy tarde supongo – murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza rendida emocionalmente – Será la estación de policía entonces.

El pequeño posó una mano sobre su mejilla y ella lo miró. Tenía la mirada fija sobre su rostro, casi como si sintiera pena por ella.

\- ¿Que ves, amor? – Le sonrió mientras acariciaba el tope de su cabeza.

\- Eres muy bonita, te pareces a una de las muñecas con las que juega Lana – Respondió con su voz de querubín y unos ojos azules que denotaban gran sabiduría.

\- ¿Lana? ¿Quién es Lana…? – preguntó balbuceando

Sus mejillas se calentaron y sintió la sangre alojarse únicamente en ellas. Si su piel hubiera sido morena talvez se hubiera visto menos ridícula ante el cumplido de un niño. "Por Dios, es un niño. Por qué te avergüenzas tanto como una niña pequeña" Era cierto. Todos tenían razón. Decían que se comportaba como una niña, sin preocupaciones más que las de saltar sin control y jugar con sus muñecas. Carraspeando mentalmente hacia lo último que era realmente cierto. Jamás había creído sus palabras hasta ahora. Por qué, ya era inverosímil sonrojarse por el comentario inocente de un niño. ¿No es verdad?

El niño sonrió mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lado detrás de Nike. Y mientras sus mejillas continuaban aún rojas, giró su cabeza y vio la silueta de un hombre corpulento con chaqueta negra sobre una motocicleta y una cámara entre las manos.

El hombre bajó y se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia ellos. Así que no lo dudó más y tomando al niño entre sus brazos corrió lo más que pudo hacia el interior de su apartamento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Bajo el brillo de una lámpara de mármol lapislázuli se encontraba un joven de porte elegante frente a una chimenea rústica. Cada hebra de su cabellera azabache refulgiendo ante las cálidas lengüetas de fuego. Se sentaba con aires felinos sobre un sillón de terciopelo negro, pensativo y de sonrisa vanidosa, descansando amenamente su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano derecha, disfrutando de la hilarante emoción de triunfo que le provocaba su propia aura de poder.

Se había apoderado del señuelo perfecto. Y no es que le asombrara. Después de todo no había nada en el mundo que él no pudiera lograr u obtener. No existía nada ni nadie que pudiera privarle de tal satisfacción, de ese placer casi maníaco de posesión y control sobre todo lo que le rodeara.

Aquella mujer se las pagaría. Teniendo bajo su poder lo que más anhelaba en la vida estaba decidido a que ella misma fuese la destructora de esa pobre alma. Porque para ser sinceros aunque no tenía ni la menor pizca de remordimiento por lo que iba a hacer ¨casi¨ sentía pena por la joven.

Úrsula Lions era una usurpadora lo bastante inteligente como para haber engatusado a su tío y conseguido algunas de sus acciones, siendo que para los Orvinus las mujeres no tenían ese derecho, pero estaba claro de que no lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer. Para alguien como él, ambicioso y perfeccionista, el permitirle a esa mujer formar parte del negocio familiar le provocaba un sentimiento de ira e impotencia. Debía admitirse que esa arpía no sólo sabía usar el cuerpo.

Él lo había sabido desde que la vió entrar a la fiesta de fin de año de Goblin´s Corporation. De eso hacía ya nueve años, cuando todavía era un estudiante de negocios en la secundaria. Ya imaginaba, en ese entonces, que sería la perdición de su tío y de sus primas.

Porque no negaría que se trataba de una mujer hermosa y sagaz. Parecía un hada en medio del bosque, delicada y de aspecto frágil, cabello rubio y rizado, ojos verdes y de caminar elegante. El tipo de mujer que le gustaba a su tío.

Para él su tío Bardwin había sido lo más cercano a un verdadero padre, al menos durante el poco tiempo que permaneció bajo su tutela. A la tierna edad de trece años había sido testigo de la brutal muerte de su padre. Muerte que casi le costó la vida pero que no había reparado en quitarle una de las cosas que más había disfrutado dentro de su turbulenta vida. El piano.

Con todas las desgracias que su padre le había traído a él y a su madre desde su nacimiento, ver como los vidrios del auto destrozaban su garganta, más que asustarlo lo habían hecho sentir deseoso. Muy deseoso de que cortaran su garganta.

Y así había sido. En el instante en que había recibido la noticia tanto su tío como su madre le habían visto con asombro y algo de temor al observar una reacción poco convencional para un niño de esa edad. La sonrisa malévola de su rostro y la frialdad en sus ojos les aterrorizó. Durante su funeral, en un intento de arruinar la imagen de su padre, había llevado una canasta llena de globos de pintura con la intención de estrellarlas contra el ataúd. Luego del incidente pensó que su tío haría lo mismo que su padre hacía con él y su madre. Es más su madre al igual que con su padre se había puesto de rodillas para rogarle que no lastimara a su hijo.

Y lo que sucedió en ese entonces realmente les dejo sin palabras:

¨No temas Sheila. Sé muy bien que fue lo que hizo mi hermano con ustedes y te aseguro que aunque no fue algo prudente lo que tu hijo hizo, no puedo culparlo por ello. Tú y Livius se quedaran en la casa. Te prometo que cuidare bien de ustedes. Ya no sufrirás más¨

El comienzo de su relación con su tío había sido áspera e incómoda. Livius no contaba con una figura paterna estable así que su tío Bardwin había tratado en inconmensurables ocasiones tratar de entablar una conversación con él, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Livius se había visto obligado a visitar a una gran cantidad de especialistas en psicología cuyos esfuerzos eran nulos. Livius se sentaba frente a ellos sin emitir una sola palabra y en muchas ocasiones recurría a la violencia cada vez que se le hacía mención a los eventos previos de la muerte de su padre. Lo habían catalogado como un trastorno de estrés postraumático. Tanto su madre como Bardwin estaban preocupados por el poco avance de su comportamiento. Livius había adoptado ciertas conductas inapropiadas para enfrentar el estrés. Cada vez que alguien le contradecía o le sermoneaba destruía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance sin mostrar ninguna expresión sobre su rostro excepto por su aparente calma y la habitual sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Como si su objetivo fuese divertirse a costas de su temor. Si Livius no obtenía lo que él pedía se encerraba en su habitación por días e ignoraba a todos aquellos que se le acercaban. El pequeño no hacía nada más que estudiar, ejercitarse y jugar a los videojuegos. Sólo había una persona que era capaz de calmarle a parte de su madre, la Sra. Payton, el ama de llaves de la mansión. Y aun cuando estas dos personas sacaban algo de su niño interior, Livius era considerado un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño. Tenía las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, había sido el presidente de la clase, el líder del equipo de futbol y el chico más popular entre sus compañeras de clase, nadie se metía con él porque le temían.

Para la sorpresa de Bardwin, con el tiempo, Livius comenzó a querer involucrarse con él. El joven de quince años estaba interesado en el manejo de la empresa. Bardwin que lo consideraba todo un genio aprovecho esa oportunidad para acercarse más a su sobrino. ¿Quién diría que había funcionado? Livius, aunque se mantenía estoico, mostraba algo de afecto en su forma irónica de hablar con su tío. Pero Bardwin sabía que se había ganado a su sobrino.

Todo empezaba a marchar bien para Livius que creyó podría hacer crecer la empresa en la que la familia de su madre había puesto sus esperanzas y obtener la independencia que tanto deseaba. Por esa razón jamás olvidaría el fatídico día lluvioso en el que se vió obligado a tenerla entre sus brazos, yaciendo enferma y hecha pedazos sobre una cama. Todas sus esperanzas sobre una mejor vida al lado de su madre y de su tío, destruidas.

Con el pasar de los años su ya perturbado ser comenzó a convertirse en un verdadero problema para su tío Bardwin que había pensado esperanzadoramente que el muchacho continuaría creciendo a nivel personal. Pero estaba equivocado Livius se cerró mucho más, se limitaba a trabajar todo el tiempo y pocas veces pronunciaba palabras más que para hablar sobre la empresa o pedir algo. Probablemente el cariño hacia sus primas le mantuvo más anclado a la tierra, sin embargo era evidente que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre completamente frío y caprichoso. Sabía que su tío había estado decepcionado de la situación porque en esos dos años de aparente felicidad había logrado ganarse un poco de su confianza. En los primeros meses tras la muerte de Sheila apenas le dirigía una mirada. No cruzaba más de tres palabras con él por más que intentara volver a lo que eran antes. A su tío, que contaba con dos hijas de su primer matrimonio, le había ilusionado criar a un sobrino varón como suyo propio. Ideal que casi había cumplido porque Livius, a pesar de estar renuente de establecer contacto con una figura masculina, había comenzado a tomarle cariño y ya era capaz de hablarle aunque fuese con ironía y sarcasmo. Para su tío no era de extrañar que la única persona con la que se molestara en conversar por largas horas fuera su fallecida madre.

Pero no todo estuvo perdido. Livius, en su opinión, se había repuesto un poco con la interacción de sus primas y la compañía de la Sra. Payton. Así que él y Bardwin hicieron las pases hasta que trajo a esa fulana a la mansión como su prometida. Esa víbora lo había envenenado a tal punto que Bardwin había perdido comunicación con sus hijas y él con tal de revolcarse con ella. Es más lo había enviado a un internado suizo por que la nueva ¨Señora de la casa¨ estaba siendo acosada por él. Aún no entendía el cómo es que su tío pudo creer en sus palabras.

Úrsula Lions era la verdadera acosadora. Por defecto la joven de veinte y ocho años no podía tener hijos con su tío. Y que mejor idea que tratar de obtenerlo atravéz de su sobrino adolescente de diez y siete años. Úrsula se metía a hurtadillas en su habitación casi todas las noches. Al comienzo se le acercaba para hablar de la escuela en un ¨intento¨ de acogerle como madre, pero cada vez que lo hacia lo acariciaba y en una ocasión metió su mano en el interior de sus calzoncillos. Livius no era tonto, desde el primer día en que fue a buscarlo a su habitación sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus intenciones pero a diferencia de los demás a él no le gustaban los escándalos y menos si se trataba de cosas sin importancia. Sin embargo su silencio le había costado caro porque Úrsula no aceptaba un no por respuesta y estaba claro que su tío le creía más a ella. De inmediato Bardwin lo envió lo más pronto posible a Suecia con la excusa de que sería lo mejor para él. A Livius no le importaba lo que su tío pensara de él ni que fuera a estar lejos de su país. Para nada. No tenía interés en sentimentalismos vanos como ese, excepto por el aprecio que le tenía a sus primas. No, lo que detestaba es que esa mujer le hubiera ganado.

Estaba decidido a sacar a esa mujer de sus vidas.

Nadie era lo suficientemente capaz para escapar de sus garras una vez que se convertía en su objetivo. Y si ella pensaba que se quedaría con la corporación para ella sola, estaba muy equivocada. No tenía ni idea de con quien se estaba metiendo. Porque él no era como su padre ni su tío por mucho que ella quisiera arruinar su reputación.

¿Acaso pensaba que era el único con un pasado oscuro? Pronto se daría cuenta de que no era así. Estaba bien informado de lo que ella pretendía desde un comienzo. Y como ella, él también sabía cómo usar la cabeza. Mejor que nadie. Sabía ganarse las cosas y si lo que más atesoraba se volvía suyo no habría nada más dulce que escucharla rogar.

− ¿Y bien? ¿Hiciste lo que te ordené? – preguntó con voz fría y desinteresada en cuanto escuchó los pasos de su fiel servidor entrar por la puerta.

− Si señor – contestó Niel inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto

− Bien. Supongo que creerás que esa respuesta tan vaga podrá calmar mis ansias por un tiempo – rio irónico mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa de vino. Luego de un minuto murmuro inexpresivo – Te estas tardando mucho.

Su empleado, que ya conocía bien a su amo, supo que lo estaba amenazando.

– Me disculpo por ello y le aseguro que mañana la tendrá.

Livius volteo a verle despectivamente.

− Ella es muy diligente así que ha sido difícil conseguir las fotos.

Livius le sonrió futilmente y dejo caer la copa resquebrajándose en miles de fragmentos sobre la alfombra.

− Retírate – dijo chirriando los dientes.

− Sí, señor

− No te equivoques conmigo, ya sabes lo que pasará si fallas.

Y con la advertencia Kara en sus desafectuosas palabras se encamino a terminar lo que había empezado.

Que dios se apiadara de él si no cumplía con los caprichos de su señor.

− ¡Suéltame, suéltame, SUÉLTAME! – gritaba el niño histérico y removiéndose entre sus brazos mientras luchaba por no caer al suelo. Volvió nuevamente la vista hacia atrás y el hombre seguía persiguiéndolos a tan sólo unos metros.

Estaba muy cerca. Casi sentía su aliento detrás de la nuca.

Se preguntaba de quien sería el niño cómo para que alguien lo descuidara y lo dejara a merced de un secuestro o incluso algo mucho peor.

No sabía quién era su persecutor, pero si había algo que no podía comprender era el ¿Cómo es que estando tan cerca de ellos mientras hablaban él no se les hubiera acercado? ¿Por qué hasta que ella hizo contacto cara a cara con él había comenzado la persecución? Seguro que hubiese sido más fácil tenerla distraída con el niño. Además, aunque tonta Anny no había dudado en observarlo de pies a cabeza. Porque podía ser todo menos sagaz, pero era observadora, y sin duda tendría que reconocer bien a su agresor cuando llegara el momento de denunciarlo.

− ¡Te dije que me sueltes!

Si no fuese porque un psicópata los estuviera persiguiendo ya le hubiera dicho unas cuantas cosas al niño que antes le parecía un ángel. Es más si sobrevivían le lavaría la boca con jabón y después le diría sus cuantas verdades. "¡Qué cambio más radical!" se dijo con extrañeza. Hacía unos minutos hasta le había dicho que era hermosa. Igual que las muñecas de Lana. ¿Quién sería Lana? ¿Su hermanita?

De repente a su mente vino la idea de que talvez los dos estaban perdidos. Y ella había sido tan tonta como para no…

Esperen un momento.

¿Por qué había corrido hacia su apartamento?

Habría sido más inteligente correr por las calles para que la vieran ser perseguida. Obviamente, aparte de los vecinos, si es que acaso, nadie se enteraría de que estaba en medio de una persecución. Y como ya estaba cansada como para gritar la idea de ser rescatada le era irreal.

Agitada y casi al límite de sus fuerzas creyó que en cualquier momento caería sobre las escaleras. Cada paso le parecía casi inútil. Estaba segura, muy segura de que la alcanzaría y lo malo de la situación es que era una debilucha. Bueno, al menos trataría de ganar tiempo para que el pequeñín pudiera correr lejos. Él podría hacerlo, parecía ser inteligente. Mh, más que ella, eso seguro. Lo que no esperaba era que el pequeño diablillo le jalara el pelo y la hiciera caer ni bien había empezado a subirlas. Trató de protegerlo con su cuerpo pero al tiempo en que perdía el equilibrio cerró los ojos aterrada y sintió un jalón en sus brazos.

Rodó por todo el piso hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de su conciencia, trató de levantarse pero sus piernas le dolían como el infierno, así que decidió permanecer un momento en el suelo hasta que recuperara el aliento. Por fortuna no parecía haberse roto algo. Sin embargo se sentía algo mareada y confundida.

Mientras esperaba a que la conmoción de la caída se sosegará recordó porque había caído y de quien iba huyendo. Con QUIEN iba huyendo. Alterada, con todo el cuerpo tembloroso y lleno de exaltación lo buscó con la mirada pero no estaba cerca de ella. Haciendo el mayor uso de su fuerza de voluntad se levantó tambaleante mientras salía del edificio con una expresión de terror, su cara había perdido todo color y apenas podía sostenerse sobre la pared del edificio. Intentó llamándole en voz alta pero la voz a penas le salía por los sollozos que comenzaban a emerger de su garganta. Trataba de aclarársela pero sentía que sólo se trababa al gritar ¨Pequeñín¨

Eso lo hacía más difícil ¿Por qué no le había preguntado su nombre? Acaso sabría que se trataba de él. ¿Sabría que lo estaba buscando? ¿Habría sido atrapado? No quería creer que eso había sucedido por mucho que fuese lo más lógico en esa situación porque aquel hombre ya no la seguía.

Estuvo buscándolo y preguntando por su paradero durante más de una hora cerca de los alrededores, cojeando y con raspones en el cuerpo ocultos por la ropa, sin encontrar señales de él. En ningún momento quiso rendirse o resignarse aun si lloraba y llamaba la atención de todos los transauté de la zona. Uno hasta le tomaba fotos. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se trataba de su propio hijo.

No se lo perdonaría. Si no encontraba a ese niño jamás se lo perdonaría. Él sólo era un pequeño abandonado a su suerte, a los sumo tendría entre cinco y seis años. ¿Cómo es que una adulta como ella no había podido protegerlo? ¿Y si se trataba de un secuestro para pedir alguna recompensa? De esas en las que el secuestrador va cortando parte por parte a la víctima para que entreguen el dinero lo más rápido posible. ¿Se trataría de alguna familia millonaria? Porque bastaba con ver las ropas que traía.

− ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Se repetía − ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo es que surgió todo esto?

Detuvo su búsqueda y pensó, como su último recurso, que lo mejor sería reportarlo a la policía. En realidad estuvo a punto de darse en la cabeza por su estupidez. Era lo primero que debía haber hecho.

Tomó un taxi y ni bien se había estacionado frente a la estación de policía abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

− ¡Ayuda por favor, necesito ayuda! – Exclamo histérica – ¡Necesito que alguien me ayude, he perdido a un niño! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!

El oficial al mando se puso de pie en señal de alerta y salió del cubículo rápidamente para calmarla.

− ¿Qué le sucede señorita? Cálmese.

Pero Anny que no tenía la paciencia como una virtud siguió removiéndose entre los dos oficiales.

Genial otro se la había unido.

¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? ¿Cómo se vería para que la trataran como si fuese una loca? Sentía que su conciencia estaba separada de su propio cuerpo, solo escuchaba sus propios gritos y no tenía ni idea de que hacía su cuerpo.

− ¡Por favor, es que no lo entienden! ¡En serio necesito que se den prisa! ¡El pequeño se ha perdido! ¡Lo han secuestrado! Un hombre nos perseguía y…

Cansinamente ambos oficiales pudieron detenerla y sentarla en una de las sillas del recibidor. Pero al continuar removiéndose, vociferando inelegiblemente y al darse cuenta que no se iba a calmar decidieron esposarla

− Por favor – Gimoteó la joven entre lágrimas – Si no se apresuran no estoy segura de lo que pueda pasarle.

Ambos oficiales confundidos compartieron una mirada de extrañeza y especulación. Trataron de tranquilizarla para que pudiera explicarles con mayor claridad, hasta que finalmente Anny pareció recuperar la calma durante los quince minutos en los que trataron de razonar con ella. Increíble, simplemente increíble. Ahora ya habían perdido tiempo valioso para encontrar al pequeño diablillo.

− Entonces señorita ¿Podría decirnos que es lo que le ha sucedido para que se alterara de esa manera? – preguntó el primer oficial. Ambos se veían como la típica imagen del policía bueno y el policía malo, porque había que ver como la estaba mirando el segundo.

Parecía como si en cualquier momento fuese a sacar la pistola y dispararle.

Aún seguía llorando e hipando, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por explicarse. Una vez que entendieron la situación se alarmaron y le pidieron la descripción del niño.

− Entre cinco y seis años, ojos azules, rubio, usaba una camisa roja con cuadrillos café y unos pantaloncillos ocre. Parecían ser caras.

− Muy bien, agradecemos su colaboración pero entenderá que debemos investigarla a usted también por lo que tendrá que esperar un momento mientras revisamos su record policial.

Dubitativa y trancada de tanto llorar su voz sonó nasal cuando preguntó:

− ¿A qué se refiere?

− Debemos buscar dentro de su historial policíaco, revisar su casa y buscar cualquier evidencia que la relacione con el caso y confirmar su legitimidad.

− Es decir que… – Comenzó a decir incrédula − ¿No me creen?

− Lo sentimos, pero no es la primera vez que ocurre. Si usted dice la verdad le aseguro que lo encontraremos pero dado que no tiene ninguna relación con usted no podemos estar seguros. Preguntaremos a los vecinos o personas cercanas al lugar del incidente. Si lo confirmamos con ellos comenzaremos la búsqueda.

− ¡No puede ser que me esté diciendo esto! ¡No miento! ¡Si no lo encontramos podría sucederle algo!

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a vociferar mientras se sostenía la cabeza desesperada.

− Oh Dios, esto es mi culpa. Debí correr más rápido o sostenerlo con más fuerza

Y nuevamente reanudo el llanto. El primer oficial que era más compasivo y el único que parecía creerle trató de reconfortarla diciéndole que era sólo parte del protocolo policíaco.

− Greg, déjala. Parece una lunática.

Así, después de quince minutos finalmente se dispusieron a comenzar la búsqueda.

− Bien. Todo en orden.

Se giraron hacia ella y la guiaron hacia el auto policial. Una vez que llegaron un equipo de seis oficiales peinaron todo el vecindario y el edificio, pero nadie pareció confirmar la historia, sólo mencionaron haber escuchado pisadas que coincidían con las de alguna persona corriendo pero nada más. Sólo la Señora Banner que vivía con su nieta confirmó haberla visto hablando con alguien en la calle pero que sólo la había visto de espalda inclinada sobre algo y que dado a que era una chica un poco extraña no la siguió observando. Todo iba mal en su búsqueda por el pequeño, todos sus vecinos la creían una lunática y lo que era peor la tenían como una rarita muy entretenida. Que extraño, aunque muchos de ellos hablaran con mucho cariño sobre ella por alguna razón le pareció que el trato se asemejaba como al de un dueño con su mascota. ¿Lo saben, no? como cuando tu mascota muerde tus muebles o persigue su propia cola pero aun así lo sigues queriendo.

Finalmente fueron a su apartamento y lo que descubrieron ahí la dejó a ella paralizada y a los oficiales molestos.

En una esquina de la habitación principal se encontraba el pequeño de ojos azules con la ropa de Anny esparcida por toda la habitación y latas de refresco derramadas por todo el suelo.

Ambos oficiales voltearon a verla con ojos acusatorios

− Greg, quítale esa prenda de la mano y llévatelo – ordenó el segundo oficial

− Enseguida Matt

− Y usted señorita… − empezó a decir

− Lo sé – respondió Anny a la defensiva. Esto le pasaba casi siempre. Es que tenía un letrero en la cabeza que dijera ¨Cuidado con la Reyna de las bromas¨ o ¿Algo por el estilo? − piensa que quise burlarme de ustedes ¿verdad? Como pueden ver mi apartamento esta hecho un desastre es obvio que no lo deje aquí de graciosa para hacer un escándalo en la estación vaya a saber porque para que destrozara mi casa.

− Si es así ¿Cómo explica que entrara a su casa si usted no estaba?

− Eso es por…

− ¿Y que ninguno de los vecinos nos confirmara que fuera perseguida?

− Mire eso ya se lo explique…

− Cállese, lo entendemos. Sólo no vuelva a hacerlo. Nos llevaremos a la criatura.

− ¿Así sin más? ¿A dónde lo llevaran?

− Eso no le interesa…

De repente sonó él intercomunicador del primer oficial:

¨Nos acaban de reportar que una mujer de treinta y cinco años de edad está en la estación cuatro preguntando por un niño perdido que de acuerdo a las características de la informante parecen coincidir. ¿Lograron ubicarlo?¨

− Creemos que sí – Respondió Matt arrebatándole el intercomunicador – enseguida llegamos.

− Bueno, esta todo resuelto. Es hora de irnos.

− No lo creo – Dijo Matt suspicazmente dirigiendo su inquisitiva mirada hacia Anny – ¿Qué hacía con el niño?

Furiosa estuvo así de cerca de contestarle mal sino fuera porque el primer oficial intercedió entre ambos alegando que sólo era una ciudadana servicial y que de haber tenido malas intenciones ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a la policía.

Luego de eso ambos salieron de su apartamento sin decirle una palabra. Pero desde que salieron sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas. Se sentía maltratada y ultrajada. Como si al final ella hubiera sido la criminal.

¿Por qué la policía era tan ruda? Las películas no mentían.

Respiro hondo sacudiendo su nariz y secando las lágrimas de su rostro, y con un encogimiento de hombros comenzó a limpiar todo el desorden ¿Cómo era posible que ese niño entrara en su casa? ¿Cómo es que si él era el objetivo del secuestrador, este no lo hubiera seguido hasta el apartamento siendo que no era difícil forzar la puerta de haber querido? Es cierto que no trató de buscarlo en su apartamento, pero no lo creyó posible teniendo en cuenta que no abriría por arte de magia la cerradura sin alguna llave. Y ella no era de las que la dejaba por debajo del tapete o una masetera. Siempre la cargaba consigo.

Siguió cavilando sobre ello hasta que estuvo todo limpio. Una vez terminado se premió con una larga ducha en la bañera.

Que más daba, el niño estaría seguramente con su madre en estos momentos comiendo alguna chuchería. Porque eso es lo que la gente hacía habitualmente con sus hijos ¿No? Consentirlos después de que les sucedía algo malo.

¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Y quién sería Lana?

Bueno, no era de su incumbencia.

Se secó el cabello y se dispuso a cepillarlo frente al espejo del tocador.

No era tan hermosa, se dijo. El color castaño casi naranja de su cabello no era nada fuera de lo común, era liso como el de cualquier mujer, tampoco sus ojos pardos parecían ser llamativos. En cuanto a los ángulos de su rostro… bueno, en definitiva no podía presumirlos porque aun conservaban las redondeces de una niña. Por eso consideraba que su atractivo se debía más bien a... ¿Realmente lo sabía? El comentario de Mikia no era una mentira. Era gordita y virgen. Sí, sabía que algunos hombres la seguían más de lo normal o que invadían su espacio personal más de lo estrictamente permitido, pero según su madrina e incluso ella misma, no se trataban más que de hombres mayores, casados y atrevidos que se fijaban más en su rostro de niña. Mikia y sus compañeras de trabajo insistían en que con un poco de maquillaje podría ocultar la inmadurez de sus facciones pero eso sería ir contra sus gustos. Además ella tenía derecho a ponerse lazos o ligas de colores en el cabello en forma de animalitos, peinarse como se le antojase (¿Existía acaso alguna ley en contra de sujetar su cabello en coletas?), usar prendas coloridas y hacerse dibujitos graciosos en las uñas. Además no es que fueran todos. Había muchos que la respetaban. El problema era con aquellos que buscaban como divertirse con ella. Por otro lado no era la única, había miles de mujeres con mejores cuerpos que ella. ¿Por qué había pedófilos en este mundo?

Que su forma de vestir fuese similar a la de una niña era problema suyo. Es decir quién era el que delimitaba tales ¨Leyes de la moda¨ porque sería la primera en preguntarle el porqué.

Pero bueno, a su favor podía defenderse con la idea de que una vez que la escuchaban hablar se hartaban tanto de ella que huían despavoridos. Así de simple se deshacía de ellos, que realmente no eran muchos.

Una vez alisado el largo de su cabellera se puso un pijama de camisa de mangas largas y un pantaloncillo a cuadros de color rosa y se dispuso a descansar.

Mañana empezaría su fin de semana.

Un fin de semana lleno de trabajo.

Spoiles del cuarto capítulo

¨Nike tragó saliva, temblando de pies a cabeza, tanto que apenas pudo hablar.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – susurró con una voz apenas audible mientras se iba bajando de la cama lentamente de espaldas, como para no llamar su atención cuando sabía que sería imposible dado que no apartaba la mirada de ella. Él sonrío de lado ante su evidente terror y dio un paso hacia delante acercándose un poco hacia ella. El pánico nublo los sentidos de Nike¨


End file.
